Our lives
by thelifeOthestoryP
Summary: Une petite série de drabbles concernant Hiruma et Mamori. Enjoy ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires sur vos impressions et surtout si vous en voulez d'autres!
1. Coming home

Il entendait ses talons résonner dans le couloir. Bientôt elle ouvrira la porte, posera ses affaires sur la commode et se déchaussera. Occupé devant son ordinateur, Hiruma ne posa pas un seul regard sur elle. Elle venait effectivement d'entrer et effectua toute la série d'actions qu'il avait prédit. Il l'entendit soupirer.

-Les transports étaient vraiment insupportables aujourd'hui. On aurait dit un four !

Evidement fuckin' Anezaki, nous sommes en été.

-J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver !

Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, il pouvait l'entendre enlever sa veste et se détacher les cheveux. C'était seulement à ce moment-là que les choses devenaient intéressantes. Il cessa un instant son activité et porta un regard sur elle. Ses joues étaient rouges par la chaleur, ses cheveux légèrement humides. Son chemisier presque transparent lui collait au corps, dévoilant son sous vêtement. Sa jupe crayon avait fini par remonter au-dessus des genoux. Tout concourait à dévoiler inconsciemment son corps. Il aurait bien fait un attentat dans le métro en pensant aux vieux pervers qui pouvaient reluquer sa copine. La prochaine fois, il viendrait la chercher directement en voiture. Hiruma referma son ordinateur et se dirigea vers Anezaki qui fouillait les documents dans son cartable. Glissant ses mains sur ses hanches il souriait de plus belle.

-Yoichi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ?

-Arrête, ce n'est pas le moment, il faut que je prenne un b…

Il l'avait déjà arrêté, mordillant et léchant son cou. Elle aurait voulu se débattre, mais prisonnière de son emprise, c'était impossible.


	2. Our morning

Les faibles lueurs de lumière filtraient sous ses paupières. Ses yeux se révélèrent au petit matin, encore à moitié endormis. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir somnolé mille ans, tout ce temps de repos l'assommait quelque peu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de bien être dont elle manquait en ce moment. S'étirant lentement, Anezaki se tourna sur sa droite, l'observant dormir calmement. Même endormis il paraissait concentré et sérieux. Son souffle ne délivrait qu'un bruit à peine audible. Elle scruta son expression, les traits de son visage, sévères mais fins, le désordre de ses cheveux et les lignes de ses épaules qui dépassaient de la couverture. Le démon rechargeait ses batteries, Anezaki appréciait le spectacle.

-Arrête de me fixer, c'est putain flippant.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux ni ciller, encore moins bougé. Anezaki sourit et lova son visage au creux de son épaule, respirant son odeur qu'elle avait appris à connaitre par cœur et à aimer. Son corps dégageait sa propre chaleur malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire. Sa peau était douce et fine. Sous la couette, elle chercha la main d'Hiruma et enroula ses doigts autour de siens. Fermant les yeux, elle appréciait ces grasses matinées rares.

Le soleil inondait à présent la chambre. Le sol jonché de vêtements et d'armes qu'elle rangera plus tard.


	3. Out of your world

La dernière image qu'elle avait de lui, cette froide nuit de printemps, il était parti sans se retourner. C'était en quelque sorte prévisible venant d'un être aussi solitaire et sans attache. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs adieux se transforment en scène de film larmoyante ni que leur relation devienne le stéréotype de l'ange et du démon. Mais seulement voilà, il n'avait prévenu personne de son départ, personne mise à part elle. Un simple message laissé sur la table du local avant qu'il ne soit fermé pour de bon, vidé de toutes traces de leur passage. Elle se souvenait lui faire face dans cette sombre rue déserte. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé un mot, toute parole obsolète et inutile. Il l'avait regardée une dernière fois sans sourire ni émotion. Chacun sa fierté dira-t-on. Anezaki aurait aimé l'appeler mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose retenait sa voix de s'exprimer, elle et ses larmes. Est-ce qu'on pouvait parler de sentiments à ce moment-là ? Pour être franc, tout était embrouillé dans son esprit, est ce qu'on pouvait parler de sentiment après avoir vécu des moments de tensions intenses durant le tournoi ? Il était cependant indéniable qu'elle ressentait quelque chose. Mais la situation s'était imposée trop soudainement. Elle l'observait simplement partir, s'en aller dans un monde inconnu pour elle, que lui seul en connaissait le lieu. Il emportait ses secrets et ses armes, ne laissant aucune ombre derrière lui.

Hiruma avait effacé toute trace de sa personne dans le monde d'Anezaki.


	4. Same way

Anezaki brossa lentement ses mèches rousses face à la glace. Celles-ci avaient pris de la longueur. A vrai dire elle avait arrêté de les couper après le lycée. Tout comme sa frange qui était devenu une mèche qu'elle coiffait sur le côté. En quatre ans, Mamori Anezaki avait bien sûr changé, comme toute personne devenant adulte. De par son métissage, la jeune fille avait peu de trait asiatique et ceux qu'elle avait hérités de sa mère s'estompaient avec le temps. Son corps ressemblait à un morceau de nuage laiteux, la blancheur de sa peau parfaite faisait jalouser. Un nuage aux formes de femme, lisses, fermes.

Hiruma se brossa les dents sans grande entrain. Face à la glace de la salle de bain, il se perdait dans son propre reflet, ou plutôt dans le morceau de sommeil qui le retenait encore à la réalité. Une arme à la main, calée contre son épaule, l'ex quarterback était quant à lui peu apte au changement physique. En réalité, il était resté plus ou moins le même. La même coupe de cheveux hirsute, les mêmes mèches blondes naturelles d'après lui, et les mêmes yeux vert émeraude qui vous transperçaient l'âme d'effrois. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vieilli ou paraissait plus mature, en effet les démons sont immortels. Son corps cependant continuait d'être entretenu quotidiennement par des exercices, ses épaules s'étaient développés, paraissant ainsi plus imposant.

Anezaki reposa sa brosse et noua ses cheveux en un chignon qu'elle coinçait avec une broche doré, quelques petites mèches lâchées devant son visage. Elle se leva et pris son sac posé sur son lit. Au passage, elle vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue devant le long miroir collé au mur. Inspectant que son tailleur était impeccable. Une chose pourtant lui manquait, elle se rendit alors dans la salle de bain.

Face à face devant le miroir, ils ressemblaient à deux entités profondément différentes. Profondément attirantes. C'était pour cela qu'ils devaient se rencontrer un jour et croiser leur chemin pour n'en faire qu'un. Il était indéniable que deux opposés ne puissent se repousser mutuellement pour mieux s'attirer. Tout cela ils le comprenaient instinctivement, les yeux de l'un rivés dans ceux de l'autre.


	5. Memories

-Je me doutais bien qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre vous ! Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi merveilleux ! D'ailleurs je me demande quand est-ce que cela a vraiment commencé ?

Suzuna semblait totalement émerveillée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue son amie, bien qu'elles continuaient à s'échanger des mails. Anezaki se perdait dans ses propres pensées. Quand est-ce que cela avait commencé ? A vrais dire il lui semblait que tout avait commencé depuis le début, et que la suite n'était qu'une fin logique aux événements survenus. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, ce personnage odieux et bruyant. Terriblement bruyant avec ses armes et ses cris. Elle ne supportait pas ses manies, au fait qu'on puisse s'en prendre à Sena. Et puis elle était devenue manager, avec la montagne de travail qui allait avec. Mais il était indéniable que cette position au sein de l'équipe devait les rapprocher tous les deux. Par les nombreuses tactiques qu'ils élaboraient ensemble, par les analyses des équipes adverses, et par le langage des signes qu'ils avaient créé. Quoi de plus intime qu'un langage que l'on ne peut partager qu'à deux, éloignant tous les étrangers qui ne pouvaient comprendre. _Créant leur propre bulle_. Un langage qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour ne parler qu'avec lui, pour qu'il puisse ne lui répondre qu'à elle. Elle se sentait responsable de l'équipe et prenait soin d'eux. Elle prenait alors soin de lui, à plusieurs reprises, il bronchait, mais au fur et mesure ne disait plus rien.

Lui aussi prenait soin d'elle en quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi on pourrait penser à première vue par la tonne de travail qu'il lui imposait. Mais elle se souvenait de ce moment où un joueur fou furieux avait défoncé les gradins pour s'en prendre à leur équipe. Il s'était interposé pour la protéger. Et puis surtout, _il lui faisait confiance_.

Toutes ces choses étaient des fils qui se tissaient lentement entre eux et qu'on ne pouvait ignorer. Leur relation extérieure pouvait également porter à confusion. Anezaki était la seule à s'opposer ouvertement à lui quand il le fallait. Elle ne le craignait pas et lui n'avait rien contre elle pour la faire chanter. En cela elle constituait un élément différent, totalement à part et peut être même supérieur au reste du commun mortel. Par-dessus tout, elle lui était _indispensable_. Jamais elle ne faillit à la tâche, jamais elle ne manqua à l'appel. Si elle lui était tant importante dans sa carrière et son équipe, elle ne pouvait que l'être pour _sa vie_.

Suzuna observa son amie totalement absorbée par ses pensées. Son regard se perdait dans l'immensité du ciel en cette fin de journée. Les nuages violacés d'orange et de rose accompagnaient bientôt le coucher de soleil. La lumière de fin de journée allait si bien à Anezaki. Il semblait que ce moment du jour était conçu exprès pour sublimer sa beauté. Parce que bien sûr, il y avait aussi ce critère. La beauté angélique d'Anezaki, la beauté étrange et démentielle d'Hiruma. C'était une coïncidence de divers éléments naturels qui les avaient rassemblés et unis.

A ce même moment, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit dans un vacarme retentissant. Suzuna sursauta tandis qu'Anezaki quittait lentement ses rêveries.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là putain de rollers ?

Cela faisait un moment que l'ex pompom girl n'avait pas revu l'ex quarterback. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé à ce qu'elle en jugeait. Tout vêtu de noir, une arme calée à l'épaule, il revenait certainement de l'une de ses petites affaires frauduleuses. Il ne lui accorda pas plus une seconde et posa son regard sur Anezaki.

-C'est quoi cette tête ? T'es enceinte ou quoi ?

Sans répondre, la jeune femme se leva et prit le visage d'Hiruma dans ses mains, ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser inattendu qui fit bien sourire Suzuna.


End file.
